Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Volume 1: Story of Team Unity
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: Awakening in a world where only Pokémon exist, Amaris goes on a journey with her trusty sidekicks Robin and Irwin to discover her role in the Pokémon world while performing rescues for other Pokémon. (It is a retelling of Red and Blue Rescue Team with a few twists of my own.)
1. Beginning of Team Unity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor do I intend to use for profit. This is a retelling of the Blue/Red Rescue Team story in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, but with different changes and twists of my own.**

Beginning of Team Unity

A male voice cried, "Hey, wake up! Hello."

A chubby young rodent was lying unconscious by the riverbank, its yellow fur and signature red cheek pouches indicating it was a Pikachu. A female, to boot; given the V-shaped notch in her tail.

She stirred and sat up, greeted by the sight of a Torchic.

To her dismay, the Pokémon's beak opened, and he cried out: "I'm so glad you're awake!"

The Pikachu stared in disbelief. Stunned, she declared, "You just talked! Pokémon can't speak human, everyone knows that."

The Torchic replied, "You're a human? To me you look like a Pikachu in every way. Look at your reflection in the river down there,"

The Pikachu looked down at a nearby river at the reflection in the water. She asked in shock, "How did I become a Pikachu? I was a human, but... now I don't remember what happened."

The Torchic stared in confusion at the surprised Pikachu. Cautiously, he said, "You're really weird, but my name is Robin. It's nice to meet you. What is your name?"

Robin lent out his talon in introduction, and the Pikachu shook it. She remembered aloud, "My name is Amaris."

Robin laughed. "That's a funny name for a Pikachu."

The mood changed drastically as a voice cried out, "HELP!" A purple butterfly-like Pokémon was flying frantically about. It was a Butterfree, desperately wailing, "My baby Noah has fallen into a crevice in Tiny Woods. I tried to save him, but swarms of Pokémon attacked me. He's too young to crawl out on his own."

Hearing this, Robin asked, "What? Were you attacked?"

The Butterfree nodded rapidly and stuttered, "I can't imagine what will happen to my poor Noah."

Robin wasted no time, dashing in the direction of Tiny Woods. Her only acquaintance in a strange world gone, Amaris had no choice but to follow.

Tiny Woods was a forest fraught with wild Pokémon, including Pidgey - the natural predators of Caterpie like Noah. Robin looked around, and perked up when he heard a crying noise. He ran in deeper.

Amaris cried, "Robin! Slow down!"

Robin, not paying much attention, tumbled into a Pidgey. Amaris, being swift-footed, unleashed a lightning strike and knocked the Pidgey out.

Robin said, "Thanks."

The two heard a yell of terror and to their surprise, they found the Caterpie who was crying for his mother - about to be attacked by another Pidgey.

"Leave him alone!" Robin cried, using his sharp talons to land a Scratch move.

The Pidgey turned and started using Peck on Robin, so Amaris knocked the bird Pokémon over to his side and unleashed an electric torrent to finish him off.

Robin approached the lost Caterpie and said calmly, "My name is Robin, and this is Amaris. What's your name?"

The Caterpie responded, "Noah."

Amaris stated, "Noah, we're here to take you back to your mother."

The caterpillar Pokémon was escorted out of the forest safely and Noah was reunited with his mother.

Butterfree cried, "Noah! My sweet boy."

She turned to the two and gushed, "Thank you so much for saving him. What are your names?"

Robin responded, "I'm Robin, and this is Amaris."

Noah stared at Amaris with happiness, causing her to feel an odd sense of relief as she had managed to rescue a Pokémon for the first time.

Noah's mother stated, "Before you go I want to thank you by giving you a Pecha Berry to help if either of you get poisoned, and an Oran Berry that will heal you when you feel that you can't make it."

She turned to Noah and invited, "Come on. Let's go home."

The two left and Robin was about to head home to his parents, but he turned to Amaris as she had nowhere to go and the night was coming.

Robin, feeling empathy for the Pikachu, decided to take Amaris to a house he knew would be unoccupied. It was made of a wooden material, and it almost resembled a chestnut with the roof's design.

Just as Robin was about to show Amaris the inside of the house, they saw a young male Totodile running up to the duo. He immediately bit Amaris in the paw.

Robin cried, "Irwin, what are you doing here? I thought your mom scolded you for biting neighbors."

Irwin let go of Amaris and said sheepishly, "Sorry, uh, I thought you were food..."

Robin introduced, "This is Amaris. She's new here, and I was thinking... We just saved a Caterpie together, and it felt so great - we should form a rescue team, to help out all the hurt Pokémon around here."

Irwin stated reluctantly, "I don't know if we should. I mean, with all the calamities that have been going on recently, we can try to make this world as peaceful as possible... I have to ask my mom about it."

Robin said, "You have a valid point there Irwin. Let's focus on coming up with a team name."

Amaris said, "My suggestion is Team Unity; we may be different in terms of Types, but we have a common goal to defend the peace by working together and making the Pokémon world safe."

Irwin said, "Alright, it's settled! We'll start in the morning, so we best get some rest for the night. I'll go ask my mom."

Later that night, Irwin was having dinner with his parents. Cautiously, he asked his mother, "Mom, I was thinking that I can form a rescue team with Robin and Amaris."

Irwin's mother asked, "Amaris? Who's that?"

Irwin answered, "She's new to the place. She said she's a human!"

His parents started laughing. Irwin's father, trying to control his laughter, wondered aloud: "A human turned Pokémon? Who put those dreams in your head?"

"But it's true," Irwin cried.

Irwin's mother gave in. "You can become a team with your friends, as long as you don't bite them. They're not food, remember."

Irwin said, "Yes ma'am."

Meanwhile in Robin's household, a similar conversation was unfolding. Pausing the consumption of his dinner, he asked, "Mom? Is it okay if I form a rescue team?"

His mother answered, "Yes, but don't get yourself into a reckless situation. Your father is very busy tonight."

"Again?" the Torchic whined.

"Only because he has to make sure that the maze tests are tough enough for his clients," his mother responded. "When you're ready, you can show your father what you can do during battles."

 **Author's notes:** What awaits Amaris and her two sidekicks? Tune in next episode "Magnemite Trouble" until then, constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Magnemite Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Magnemite Trouble

The next morning Amaris still pondered on why she turned into a pikachu, but she decided to check up on Irwin and Robin and to her surprise they were sleeping outside of the house and Robin woke up in shock, but realized that he was with his friends.

Irwin woke up and he said, "Oh, sorry we just got excited. I managed to ask mom, and she told me yes but be careful not to bite anyone. Now let's see what's in the mailbox."

Irwin looked inside and he cried, "Hey guys, we got ourselves a starter kit and a badge certifying our team! Let's see if there's anything else."

He dug his paw and found newspapers on the Pokémon world, but was disappointed in the lack of rescue letters.

Robin asked, "Any rescue missions?"

Irwin answered, "No, but we can go to Pelliper Post Office to pick up-."

He was cut off when he saw the pelliper courier placed a letter in the mailbox.

Amaris checked the mailbox and it was a distress call from a Pokémon named Magnemite.

Amaris cried, "Hey guys we got a rescue mission from Magnemite."

The trio read the letter stated that they needed help in Thunderwave Cave. Amaris accepted and the trio raced over to the location and met their client.

One of the Magnemite cried. "Our friends are in the lowest part of the cave. Please help them!"

The trio went into the cave, found the stairs that would lead them down the stairs, but a Nidoran stood in the way and Robin used his talons to claw her out of the way, but the Pokémon tackled Robin and suddenly he felt sparks of fire emanating from his beak and he burned the female Nidoran causing her to faint.

Amaris cried, "Robin. How did you do this?"

Robin explained, "I levelled up in terms of experience, but we need to keep moving."

Once our trio proceeded further in the dungeon, they stumbled upon two Magnemite stuck together.

Amaris stated, "I'll hold onto one, Robin you get the other Magnemite. Irwin, make sure one of us do not hit against the walls, because one good crack to the skull and you'd be out cold."

The two pulled on the Magnemite and they separated the Magnemite, Robin landed on the ground and he got up.

Irwin asked, "You guys okay?"

Amaris nodded and she said, "Now let's report back to our client."

The trio with the separate Magnemite, and the Magnemite rejoiced as they saw their friends separate and the team was rewarded with 500 Poké which was the currency of their world as well as a ribbon for each of the three.

Robin cried, "Thanks."

Irwin cried, "All right. Now I don't have to look for scarves in the shop."

Magnemite answered, "No we thank you. BZZ-BZZ."

The trio returned to the base and Robin was ecstatic as they completed their first official rescue.

Irwin cried, "Robin, we may have completed our first rescue, well technically second but we're still at the normal rank."

Robin replied, "You're right, but maybe we can look in the billboard tomorrow to see any jobs for us."

Amaris saw the sun setting and she stated, "Its best that we get some sleep for a new rescue mission."

Irwin heard a voice shouting, "Irwin Marius, come home right now!"

Irwin cried, "I'll be there in a minute mom! I have to go."

Robin heard his mother calling, "Robin it's getting dark out! It's time to come in!"

Later that night, Amaris was having a dream that she was in a field of grass and it was night time. She saw a girl with dark hair and she was talking with an orb of light.

Just as Amaris was about to get close to the scene to see what was going on, an earthquake shattered the dream and Amaris woke up and she heard a voice that asked, "Are you Amaris leader of Team Unity?"

Amaris said, "Yes, but who are you?"

Suddenly a Dugtrio popped out of the ground and cried, "I'm Dimitri a dugtrio. Our son Mole was kidnapped last night by Nicholson, a skarmory who lives in the peak of Mt. Steel. Come meet us there."

Amaris ran outside the house and she went over to Irwin and Robin who were waiting for her.

Robin cried, "I received the same message that a Diglett named Mole was kidnapped by a skarmory named Nicholson."

Dimitri popped out and said, "That's right. Come meet us at Mt. Steel and we can give you more information."

 **Author's notes: Looks like Team Unity has a new mission, will they succeed or will they fail the mission. Tune in next episode, Amaris's First Battle.**


	3. Amaris's First Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Amaris's First Battle

The trio ran over to Mt. Steel to meet Dugtrio, who was waiting for them.

Dugtrio stated, "Our son is at the highest peak. Please be careful when facing Nicholson. He's a tough bird."

Amaris responded, "We will, come on boys."

The trio entered the mountain's cavern and they reached to the highest peak where Mole the digglet was crying in fright and he saw the trio.

He cried, "Help me please!"

Robin was about to run over to rescue the defenseless Pokemon. To his shock however he saw a silver-gray, avian Pokémon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. He had yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth sticking from his lower jaw, and a triangular crest on his head. There were red feathers under the sheaths that covered his sharp wings, so each feather can be moved independently. His wings were hollow, allowing him to travel up to fly in a faster rate. His feet had three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and his tail has hooked ends, he was Nicholson Skarmory he was known for his swift flight and endurance.

Nicholson said in a cold tone as he saw the cowering Robin, "You dare come to my mountain? You have some nerve to call yourselves a rescue team and yet one of you cowers in fear."

Irwin snarled, "Let Mole go!"

Nicholson sneered, "After all the earthquakes that kept me awake at night, I will not. If you want him, you need to fight me."

Robin unleashed an ember from his beak, causing Nicholson to yell in pain.

Nicholson glared at him and snarled, "You little brat!"

He used his talon and clawed Robin with his Metal claw causing Robin to feel weak. Irwin threw the Oran berry and scratched Nicholson.

Nicholson asked, "Is that your best, if not then taste my metal claw!"

He slashed at Irwin who was now covered in sweat. Nicholson was about to Irwin, Amaris used her thunder wave to paralyze the steel Pokémon, but to no avail. Robin scratched the skarmory. The steel bird annoyed with Robin pecked at him to a point Robin started screaming for him to stop.

Amaris afraid for Robin's safety said, "Get back Robin!"

She unleashed a thundershock causing Nicholson to feel an electrical surge tearing into him. Robin stepped away to avoid the electricity Nicholson went down.

Exhausted from the injuries Nicholson stated, "You may have won this time, but I'll be back."

He flew away from the mountain.

Mole cried, "I need your help please!"

Robin cried, "Don't worry. I'm coming."

He ran but was stopped by Irwin as he held him back by biting his head and Irwin positioned Robin to look down.

Robin to his surprise saw the crevice and he cried as a Golbat flew by, "Holy cliffhangers, Golbat!"

Irwin asked, "Now you see why I stopped you. Had I not been there, you'd fall to your death."

Robin asked, "Now what do we do?"

The Magnemite they saved one day earlier appeared and they said, "We can help."

They rushed to the side where Mole was and they carried him into safety.

The trio with the Magnemite and rescued Mole went out of the cave of the mountain and Dugtrio was happily reunited with his son.

Dugtrio said, "Thank you."

Amaris stated, "You should thank the Magnemite for saving him, because they brought him to us."

Robin asked, "Hey guys, I think you can join our team. What do you think of the idea Amaris?"

Amaris retorted, "That's a good idea Robin, but we don't know where they live."

One of the Magnemite stated, "You can ask the Wigglytuff in the morning to see what she can do."

Irwin feeling drowsy said, "Time for us to go home and rest."

Robin said, "I concur."

Amaris returned to the house and fell asleep for the night. Later that night she started to have the same dream, and she tried to see the person, but it kept moving away from her and she drifted off.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Amaris has defeated her first opponent, she has to find more recruits that could help. What more adventures await the trio? Tune in next episode, Of New Friends and Missions.


	4. Of New Friends and Missions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Of New Friends and Missions

Amaris woke up in a shock and she decided to walk over and saw her sidekicks.

Irwin cried, "GOOD MORNING AMARIS!"

Robin exclaimed, "We need to head over to the Wigglytuff Friend Circle and Pelliper Post Office."

The trio walked over to the Pokémon Square that had a lively feeling as there was a duo of Kelecon selling orbs, TMs, Apples and all sorts of items needed for rescue mission. The Felicity Bank was run by Persian preserving and depositing money. The Kangaskhan Storage was a place for keeping valued items safe.

Robin stated, "The Pelliper Post Office is east from here. Let's go."

Robin rushed to get to the office, Irwin held him back.

Irwin stated, "We need to save our money."

Amaris took out the money they were rewarded for rescuing Magnemite and she said, "We also need to see Wigglytuff."

Robin remembered the day they agreed to get more recruits.

The trio walked over to a Pokémon that resembled a pink blob with stubby arms and legs, light blue eyes, and long rabbit like ears, she was a Wigglytuff who went by the name of Wendy.

Wendy cried, "Hello there, welcome to Wigglytuff Friend Circle."

Irwin said, "We're here for recruit homes."

Wendy exclaimed, "You've come to the right place. One of the places is the Power Plant, and Wild Plains. However, you'll have to buy more if you want any recruits outside of your types."

Magnemite cried, "Hey Team Unity. I want to join your team."

Robin said, "We're going to have to give you a name."

Amaris exclaimed, "Why not Cyborg?"

Magnemite now named Cyborg responded, "Thanks. I'll do my best. I'll be at my home, if you need me." He flew over to his Power Plant home.

Robin asked, "Are we going to Pelliper's Post Office or what?"

Irwin stated, "Calm down, we'll head over there right now."

The trio walked over and saw swarms of pellipers sending newspapers, rescue jobs, etcetera for the Pokémon to see.

Robin looked at the Bulletin Board and saw three rescue missions in the Tiny Woods.

Irwin looked at the missions and he cried, "Come on. We've got rescuing to do."

The trio ran over to the Tiny Woods and the first mission was rescuing a young pidgey who was lost in the Tiny Woods who was located in the second lower level. The second mission was to find an Oran berry for a rattata who was in desperate need to use it. The third mission was to find a wurmple to get him out of the dungeons.

The trio was rewarded with money, Gummis, and revival seeds they would need in the future.

They were surprised that their ranks earned them points to gain not only experience, but also a reputation in the Pokémon community.

They were however, unaware they were being watched by a ghost Pokemon, he was a creature that was a dark purple with dark spikes in his back, and he had red eyes that would pierce the souls. He was a Gengar who went by the name of Gideon.

He was known for his bad reputation as he formed a team called, "Team Meanies". He was accompanied by a light purple snake that had three pairs of black lines encircling his body, as well as another line that connected each slit eye and curved toward his nose. His large mouth had a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth, yellow eyes and a slithering voice he was an Ekans named Basil and a Medicham that had a gray body with red and yellow adornments. A red headpiece with three bulb-like extensions covers the upper portion of its head: one on top and one on either side. The bulb on top was short. Her large, focused eyes were slightly covered by the headpiece, and her red lips seemed to be in a rounded or puckered position. Her legs appeared to be covered with puffy, red pants that had a large yellow spot on the knees and yellow bands next to the hips. Her name was Chanda.

Gideon was looking at the team in a manner as if he was having a plan that would hatch in his mind as he stared at Robin.

Chanda asked, "What do you see in the torchic that we don't?"

Gideon thought for a moment and stated, "I don't get how this pikachu was able to have two partners with her."

Basil said, "Team ACT has three and we have three. What's your point?"

Gideon said, "The point we may include this torchic in our team. Think of all the fun we'll have as he burns our enemies."

Chanda asked, "What if he refuses?"

Gideon stated, "We can make him."

Chanda said in concern, "I don't know Gideon, I mean these three are inseparable and imagine how much trouble we'll be in with our parents. Plus these two will beat us to a pulp."

Gideon said, "Relax. I say we take him tonight."

Chanda sighed in reluctance and looked in concern for the three

Later that night, Robin was about ready to go to bed when he heard a commotion, he heard a snake-like voice as he heard, "We ju-s-s-s-t want your s-s-son."

Robin's mother who was a female Blaziken snarled not wanting unwelcomed guests and potential kidnappers, "You're going to have to go through me if you hoodlums want my son! Now get out of this house while you can still walk!"

She unleashed a flaming kick that sent Basil flying to the wall; Chanda looked in guilt as she watched Robin's mother trying to kick Gideon, as the gengar was dodging the moves.

Gideon turned to see Robin and he unleashed a shadow ball attack that sent Robin flying to the wall of his room.

Robin started to see black spots in his vision, as he realized he was blacking out.

His mother snarled as she was about to perform a high jump kick, "Get away from my son!"

Robin turned to see a red blur as it was falling on the floor.

He cried, "No! Mom!"

Robin's mother landed on the floor and he saw a red and gray blur who cried, "I'm sorry little guy."

Chanda pounded Robin's head causing the bird to lose consciousness.

The next morning, Amaris noticed something was wrong. Irwin ran into the house screaming, "AMARIS!"

Amaris saw him running and he said as he was catching his breath, "You need to get to the square. It's about Robin."

The Pokémon were gathering around a couple of Blazikens, Irwin and Amaris looked in shock and pushed some of the crowds out of the way.

The male blaziken said to his wife comforting her, "We'll find him, Mary. Don't worry."

Mary stated in despair, "I don't know what to do John. I tried to protect him, but I failed. If I see those hoodlums again, they will regret pulling that stunt."

Amaris asked, "What happened?"

Mary said as tears streamed from her eyes in remorse for failing to protect her son, "My son, Robin was kidnapped last night by a trio consisting of a gengar, an ekans, and a medicham. I need you to find him, from what I heard you're his two friends. Please take this note I had this morning."

Amaris took the letter and it said, "If you want Robin back, you need to meet us in Mt. Steel. We'll be waiting. - Team Meanies."

Amaris said to Mary, "Don't worry ma'am. We'll find him and bring him back safe and sound."

 **Author's Notes:** Oh no! Robin has been kidnapped! Will Amaris and Irwin be able to rescue him? Tune in next episode. Amaris vs Gengar Part 1.


	5. Amaris VS Gideon Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Amaris vs Gideon Part 1

Robin woke up with a splitting headache and looked around and found himself in a cavern of a mountain he had been to. He was about to move, he felt as if there was no ground and he looked down and saw the ravine. He looked around in fright and he saw Gideon.

He cried, "What's going on? HELP!"

Gideon said, "Shut up birdbrain. You now have a choice; you can either join my team as a sidekick or you can fall like your mommy did."

Robin snarled, "I'm not going to join you scumbags! You'll regret taking me once I get close to you!"

Gideon stood for a moment and started wondering where Basil is.

Meanwhile on the eighth floor of Mt. Steel, Irwin, Amaris, and Cyborg were searching for the stairs that would lead them to Robin, Chanda was in front of the stairs and she stated, 'If you want to see the bird brain, you'll have to go through me."

Irwin snapped, "Step aside Chanda! You know what you're doing is wrong. So stop playing tough girl!"

Chanda retorted, "I am a tough girl!'

Amaris stated, "Really? All I see is a scared little Pokémon trying to fit in with a cool crowd."

She rushed over to her and knocked her over and they ran to the ninth floor.

Robin saw his friends as he cried, "Guys! You came!"

Amaris said, "Hold on Robin. Cyborg move in and get Robin!"

Gideon showed up and he said, "Not so fast. If you want to save your little birdy boy then fight me, I dare you."

Irwin snapped, "You asked for it!"

He charged at Basil head-butted him to the edge of the mountain.

Cyborg levitated Robin to the other side of the cliff Gideon turned around fired a shadow ball, causing Cyborg to drop Robin.

Robin screamed, "CYYYYYYBOOOOORGG!"

Robin felt as if his life was going to fade, but to his surprise he saw a blue back and to his surprise it was the golbat that flew from the ravine.

Robin cried, "Holy Lifesavers! You managed to save my life!"

The golbat stated, "Don't mention it."

The golbat flew up to where Amaris was being bound by Basil.

Robin got off and he said, "Thanks for the lift."

He charged to Basil and used his sharp talons to claw the snake Pokémon, Basil screamed in pain and saw Robin and just as he was about to strike Amaris released a thunder shock causing the ekans to be shocked and he fainted.

Robin glared at Gideon and just as he was about to tackle, a red and gray blur appeared and stopped the two.

Chanda cried, "Enough!"

Gideon snapped, "Chanda! Move out of the way!"

Chanda exclaimed, "Do you realize that the torchic's father is actually John Blaze-Wing? He is the supervisor of the fire maze in the Makuhita Dojo. If we keep fighting, he'll report us to his manager and we'll be banned from the Dojo for life. Please I can't let him do that!"

Basil, who was realizing that he was going to receive a severe punishment from his parents who warned him not to hang with Gideon said, "Our parents and guardians are probably at the bottom of the mountain waiting for us so we need to take responsibility for our actions. We can't run forever, Gideon. My dad is going to ground me for weeks if I don't comply."

Gideon reviled in annoyance and reluctantly went down the mountain with his team. Basil's parents a seviper and arbok were glaring at their son for his disobedience and reckless behavior.

Hemlock who was the arbok stated, "I told you not to hang out with that Gideon again! Come on. Let's go home. You're grounded for two weeks for helping a hoodlum."

Chanda's Mother stated, "Young lady though you did the right thing, but don't let me catch you hanging around with that Gengar. For helping with a kidnapping, you're grounded for two weeks."

Mary walked over to Chanda's and Basil's parents and she said, "Excuse me for one moment with your two kids."

The sets of parents agreed and Mary took them to behind the tree, Mary furious with the two smacked them in the faces and she said, "I am disappointed in both of you, because of that fiasco that you were part of last night, you two and your friend Gideon are banned from the Makuhita Dojo for a month. If you set foot anywhere near the Dojo during that sentence, you will be considered trespassers. Understand?!"

Both Basil and Chanda said in unison, "Yes ma'am."

Both of them came with their parents to home.

Mary walked over to her husband John and they were reunited with their son Robin who was rushing to his parents in delight.

Mary cried, "Thank you Team Unity for saving my little Robin, but we don't have anything to give you as a reward."

Amaris replied, "It's the thought that counts Mrs. Blaze-Wing. We stick together as a team and never abandon our friends.

Irwin stated, "The important thing is that our friend has been saved from getting seriously hurt or even killed and is brought back to you guys safely."

Mary smiled with content as she said, "You guys are welcome to train in the Makuhita Dojo anytime you wish."

A Pokémon that was bulky and bipedal that had a black marking on his chest that extended around his neck. His round hands resembled black boxing gloves, but his feet were yellow with two visible toes. On his cheeks were red, ring-shaped markings, and he had slit-like eyes. On top of his head was a knot, which caused it to resemble a punching bag.

It was John's Manager Master Hercules. He walked over to John and said, "Mr. Blaze-Wing, I'm here to inform you that the Makuhita Dojo is going to be closed for a week or two because one of rescue teams fell in a poison trap and almost caused one of my workers to faint. So I apologize for any interruptions."

Robin cried, "Ah man."

Amaris walked over to the torchic and she stated, "We can go on rescue missions until then. Besides we can find good recruits and level up to become stronger."

Irwin stated, "She's right Rob. So don't get too disappointed."

Robin responded, "Okay."

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Robin has been rescued, how will the team gain experience? Tune in next episode Team ACT.


	6. Team ACT & New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Team ACT

Two days after Robin's kidnapping and rescue, our trio decided to take on rescue missions and when they were about to leave for the mission they heard a commotion and they saw a jumpluff who went by the name of Primrose talking to a shiftry named Hannibal and he was accompanied by two nuzleafs named Hermes and Hector.

Primrose cried, "Please Team Shiftry! My friend needs help to get out of these rocks."

Hannibal retorted, "Fat chance! I have to get paid to save your friend."

"Enough" cried a voice and the source of the voice was none other than an alakazam who was named Gandalf, and with him was a charizard named Draco and a tyranitar named Terra.

Gandalf stated, "You are going to help Prim's friend because you and your team can create a strong current for the wind."

Hannibal snapped, "Oh come on, why do I have to help a Pokémon that doesn't pay."

Gandalf snarled, "Do as I say! Unless you want your team to be reported and get your badge revoked."

Hannibal retorted, "Yes sir."

He turned to his team and he said, "Come on boys. Let's go."

The three Pokémon left with reluctance and Robin asked, "Who are these guys?"

A lombre named Carlos asked, "Have you been living in a stone cavern?"

Amaris said, "No. We just want to know who they are."

Carlos answered, "All right. The alakazam is Gandalf; he's the leader of Team ACT. Hi IQ is said to be over 3000 and he uses telekinetic abilities. The charizard is Draco, he is the bravest of the three and his flames are said to melt through stone. The tyranitar is Terra, he is the proudest of the trio and is considered deadly against enemies that use flames. The Team ACT is on a golden rank."

Irwin asked, "There are ranks?"

"Yes," answered Carlos, "There are seven ranks in the rescue team. Normal, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, and Lucario, the lucario rank was a tribute to the legendary team leader a Lucario named Lucius. He was known for his stubborn courage and had a way of honor."

Team ACT was about to leave for a new rescue mission, Gandalf stopped and saw Amaris and stared at her in a pondering manner.

Draco asked, "What's wrong Gandalf?"

Gandalf retorted, "Nothing, now come on."

Robin in stared in amazement and he said, "We really have to gain a reputation for ourselves."

He ran over to the Pelliper office and saw a rescue mission that had three question marks on the reward chart and client.

Stumped in curiosity, Robin took the rescue mission to the other two and Amaris read it.

It stated, "Help. I can't find my way home; if you can help I appreciate it. I'm in Mt. Steel on the fourth floor.-?"

Irwin asked, "Who wrote this?"

Robin answered, "It better not be one of Team Meanies. I still can't get over what they did."

Amaris asked, "Robin would it be better that you stay in town?"

Robin retorted, "I'll still go. Besides I'm trying to be stronger to make my parents proud of me."

Amaris answered back, "Robin, no one is perfect and I can tell you right now that you are a brave little guy, but you need to think before charging into battle."

The trio entered the mountain and got to the eighth floor and to their shock they saw a young Pokémon that had dark green buds that resembled a necklace, huge red eyes, with a large leaf on her head that was longer than her body, she was a chikorita. She was trying to face up against a bird like Pokémon that had rough, brown plumage on his head with a short, hooked beak known as a spearow.

The spearow said in a taunting tone, "You got some nerve coming over here."

The chikorita retorted, "It's not what it looks like. I got lost and I was trying to find my way home."

The spearow stated in a harsh voice, "You shouldn't have trespassed here then!"

Amaris cried, "Hold it right birdy. I think this Pokémon is my client."

The spearow answered back, "Who do you think you are? You look like little kids pretending to be a rescue team."

Robin snapped, "That's it! I'll teach you to mess with Team Unity!"

He clawed at the spearow and he asked, "Are you going to surrender or are you going to be thirsty for more?!"

Amaris cried, "Robin! Don't antagonize the enemy."

The spearow asked, "What are you going to do about it rat lady?"

Amaris said as she unleashed an electrical torrent to the spearow causing the bird to drop on the ground in defeat much to Robin's annoyance as he said, "Really Amaris? You need to work on that aim of yours the next time you try to electrify your enemies."

Amaris laughed sheepishly and she asked to the chikorita, "Are you okay?"

The chikorita answered, "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

Irwin asked, "What's your name?"

The chikorita answered, "My name is Akantha. Once again, thanks for saving me. I was wondering if we can talk about the reward at the Pelliper Post Office."

Amaris said pulling out her rescue badge, "Good idea."

Once our trio was out of the dungeon, Akantha said, "I would like to reward you with my friend area Beau Plains. I was wondering if I can join your team."

Irwin asked, "Why?"

Akantha answered, "Ever since I heard about you guys I was considering if I join you I can be stronger. What do you say?"

Amaris pondered her thoughts and she said, "I'll let you join, but you need to be prepared for any enemy big or small to rescue others from distress. Do you understand?"

Akantha said, "Yes. I understand."

Amaris answered back, "All right. We can call you when we need you."

Amaris noticed the rescue badge was glowing in a white aura and it shattered to form a bronze color.

Robin cried, "Looks like our rank is up."

Irwin stated, "At this rate, we can be a team that builds up a reputation of friendship and teamwork regardless of what type we are."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Team Unity has raised their rank, but they have much to learn. In the next chapter is going to be an exploration of the Makuhita Dojo. Until then, constructive criticism and suggestions for future chapters are welcome.


	7. Makuhita Dojo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Makuhita Dojo

After two weeks of rescues, our trio decided to train in the Makuhita Dojo. Robin was excited to visit the dojo for the first time in his life. In the past he was forbidden by his parents to go there because they considered the dojo too dangerous for him to go through as it was filled with traps in higher levels as well as Pokémon that would harm him.

They came across Akantha who was practicing a move called razor leaf and she turned to see Amaris.

She cried, "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Robin answered, "I'm planning to train in the dojo with my friends so we can become stronger to tackle anything."

Irwin asked, "What was that whoosh with the leaf?"

Akantha retorted, "It's called razor leaf. My parents told me that this move can cut through tree trunks, but they're effective against certain types. In other words each species of Pokémon have different types and some of the types have disadvantages. Take Robin for example, he's a fire type Pokémon he'd defeat metal, bug, ice, grass, etc. However, he would still be weakened by ground and water type moves."

Robin snapped, "Hey!"

Irwin said, "Ha, ha!"

Hercules walked out of his office and he said, "What are you doing? Don't you know better than to interfere with classes?"

Amaris said, "What?"

Hercules saw Amaris and he stated, "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Anyway, if you want to train yourselves to be stronger, my advice is that you talk to me."

Irwin said, "We want to train."

Hercules asked, "You do realize that some of the levels are dangerous?"

Robin said in a cocky tone, "Come on. We can take them."

Hercules stated, "One of the rules of being in a rescue team is not being overconfident. This could lead your team and yourself in a serious situation that would cost you dearly. Your first maze is the grass maze."

Robin complained, "Ah, come on. That's a doozy."

Hercules snapped, "Son, I have trained many rescue teams and let me tell you if your father would see you with that attitude, you'd be in deep trouble because I don't tolerate brash behavior. These Pokémon have volunteered to help you guys get stronger, so no recruiting in this dojo."

Amaris smiled as she said, "Come on boys. Let's see what we can do."

The trio entered the maze and they saw three entries.

Robin suggested, "Maybe we can split up?"

Irwin snapped, "Are you nuts Robin? You'll get us all killed with that plan. We should stick together."

Robin retorted, "There are three entries so it would be a good idea to see who gets there faster."

Amaris smirked, "All right, the first one who finds the stairs, gets to lead."

Irwin said, "You can't be serious."

Amaris said, "Come on Irwin, you need to show a little more spine. It's called competition."

Robin laughed and he dashed off as he said, "Last one to the stairs is a snorlax."

Amaris sprinted across the field as she cried in a cocky tone, "You guys are going to eat my dust!"

She came across a bulbasaur and she dashed at the bulbasaur and smacked him to a wall and she saw a stairway.

She muttered, "This is too easy."

Amaris sprinted to get closer to the stairs, she felt the grass around her changing and to her shock it was a trip trap causing her to drop her Oran berry and Irwin came running out, he saw Amaris and he placed the berry into the rescue bag.

Amaris muttered, "Note to self, do not rush into conclusions because there are traps."

Irwin retorted, "What did I tell you? We need to stick together. Where's Robin?"

Robin came running as he left a fainted sunflora to rest and he cried as he saw the two, "Now whose going to lead for this maze?"

Amaris said, "I'll lead and Irwin is more of a strategist type of guy so he can help and you Robin you can cover me if any enemies are behind us."

They stared at the stairs and Amaris cried, "Let's do this."

The trio went down the stairs and they were face to face with two bellsprouts and Akantha.

Robin asked, "Akantha, what are you doing here?"

Akantha answered, "I volunteered to challenge you guys. Now show me what you've got."

Robin cried, "You asked for it."

He fired ember from his beak, one of the bellsprouts blocked it and before he fainted, he spat out some leech seeds and it landed on Robin's head and he asked, "Why do I feel that my energy's being sapped?"

Akantha answered, "This move is called leech seed, in other words your energy is drained and we get to heal while you weaken."

She released a vine whip and started smacking Robin as he snapped, "EMBER!"

He unleashed a spark of fire causing Akantha to yelp, "Pamela, Ivy, attack the flame wonder!"

Pamela asked, "So you want to play rough bird brain? I'll teach you some manners with razor leaf."

Irwin decided to cover Robin by biting Ivy before she would unleash her wrath on Robin.

Amaris used a quick attack on Akantha just as she was about to attack Robin who was dodging the leaves causing her to faint.

Robin remembered an attack his father taught which was using his beak as a weapon to attack and he decided to peck to a point that Pamela fainted.

Ivy was left alone and Irwin had his grip broken when Ivy used a stun spore causing him to scream in pain and Robin decided to peck Ivy as hard as he could and she fainted on the ground.

The trio with the weary Akantha exited the maze.

Hercules stated, "That was very impressive from the four of you. However, you Robin need to work on sharing the glory with others. Amaris, watch where you step next time, and Irwin you need to work on not sinking your teeth into others because some enemies can have a texture that would shatter those little teeth of yours. To show your progress, you each will have one Gensing. It raises power for one move."

Irwin asked, "Where can we get more?"

Hercules answered, "You'll have to complete trials here in the Makuhita Dojo or go through missions."

What the heroes were not noticing was Gideon watching them and he wanted to get back to them one way or another.

Gideon muttered, "There has to be some way to ruin these losers' reputations. I know I can steal one of their missions."

 **Author's Notes: Looks like Team Unity has managed to go through Makuhita Dojo, but Gideon has another plan to get back at the team. Tune in for "Missing Metapod".**


	8. Missing Metapod

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Missing Metapod

The next morning, Amaris and her friends were about to be ready to head to the Bulletin Board. Suddenly Noah the caterpie was frantically crawling in a panic as he cried, "Amaris! Robin! Irwin! I need help!"

Robin asked, "What's wrong?"

Noah answered, "My friend Martin the metapod has disappeared in the forest!"

Irwin asked, "Where's that?"

Amaris checked the map and she stated, "It's Sinister Woods. It contains bug, grass, and poison Pokémon."

Gideon asked, "Did someone say help?"

Irwin snapped, "What are you doing here Gideon?!"

Gideon answered, "I am accepting a rescue mission."

Noah stated, "But I didn't ask you."

Gideon retorted ignoring Noah's protests, "If we rescue him, you get to join our team what do you say?"

Chanda asked, "Really? Are you sure that you want this little guy in the team?"

Gideon answered, "Not now Chanda."

Robin snapped, "Noah came to us. Meaning, he's asking us not you. Now butt out!"

Basil retorted, "What are you going to do about it chicken boy?"

Robin countered, "Chicken boy! Say that to my face you spineless snake!"

Gideon said finally, "Whoever finds Martin first will succeed in the rescue mission."

Team Meanies ran away into Sinister Woods with a concerned Chanda.

Amaris shouted, "Aten-hut! Our mission is to find Martin a metapod in Sinister Woods before Gideon. Gideon's party is himself a gengar that's a ghost type weak to dark, psychic, and ghost attacks. The ekans is weak to ground and psychic. The medicham is weak to flying type attacks."

Akantha stated, "I'll wait here and make sure that Noah doesn't get in trouble."

Robin remarked, "I've got Chanda covered since I can peck the fight out of her."

Irwin smiled, "I plan on giving Gideon a snack down."

Amaris replied, "I think you mean smack down."

Irwin stated, "Exactly, my bite move is strong enough to give Gideon something to cry about."

Amaris cried, "I'll make sure that we are fast enough to take the troubling trio down. We all have our assignments and our goal is to make sure that Pokémon are safe. We're Team Unity. Now let's get moving."

The trio headed to the Sinister Woods. The forest was infested with bugs and poison Pokémon much to Irwin's concern as he realized his water attack would not be effective. Robin on the other hand was itching for a fight. Amaris was trying to concentrate on finding Martin, but to no avail she came across a scyther who was threatening Irwin with a slashing attack. Amaris knowing the Pokémon's weak point unleashed a lightning bolt causing Irwin to yell in pain.

Irwin used an item known as a reviver seed as he stated, "Don't ever electrocute your friends like that again."

They preceded further to find Gideon and his gang ready to fight.

Irwin smiled at the thought of biting Gideon.

Robin struck first with his peck attack at Chanda, she yelled in pain and she used a move known as force palm, sending Robin flying to a tree, Irwin in a fury tried to bite Gideon, but he clamped his jaws on Chanda.

Chanda screamed in pain, "Get off! Basil! Gideon!"

Basil tried to tackle the totodile, but he felt something grabbing him from behind and he saw Amaris holding onto his tail and he asked, "What are you doing?"

Amaris answered, "Fighting my style."

She twirled him around and she threw Basil to a tree.

Robin got up and he pecked Chanda causing her to faint from the exhaustion of the battle.

Gideon saw Basil and he screamed, "Get your butt back into gear and defeat that bird!"

He felt something clamping on his leg and to his surprise, it was Irwin and he cried, "Basil!"

Basil came to his senses and he was about to attack Irwin, but Amaris being swift on her feet knocked him out with a tackle sending him back to the tree.

Gideon cried as he used his other foot to kick Irwin in face, "You shrimps may have won this time, but you haven't seen the last of me. I'll find a way to humiliate you and your petty team."

He ran off limping, Chanda came to her senses and saw Basil unconscious. She picked up the snake Pokémon and she stated, "That was a cool fight. Though I have to go home, my mom's going to be really furious with me."

A voice cried, "Is someone looking for me?"

It was Martin the metapod that disappeared, and Robin cried, "Noah is looking for you. We need to return."

Our trio returned with Akantha waiting patiently and she cried, "Hey, guys. You're back!"

Noah smiled, "I knew you guys were cool and now you guys are cooler than I thought. I hope one day I'll be part of your team when I'm older."

Martin stated, "Thanks for saving my life and Noah's."

Our trio had to return home, but they were visited by Primrose.

Primrose stated, "I have unfortunate news Team Unity. Hannibal hasn't returned. He was able to rescue my friend, but something happened. Meet me at the Silent Chasm to learn more about this."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Team Unity has won a victory again. In the next chapter, things will take a surprising list in Monster of Silent Chasm.


	9. Monster of Silent Chasm

Monster of Silent Chasm

Prim led our trio to the entrance of Silent Chasm home to bug and normal Pokémon.

Robin asked Prim, "So this is where your friend's at."

"Yes." answered Prim, "There's something I forgot to tell you."

Irwin asked, "What did you forget to tell us?"

Prim retorted, "There's a monster at the very bottom that sleeps there."

Irwin felt fear twinging into his mind and he faked a stomach cramp crying, "Crikey! I feel a cramp in my gut, what about you Robin?"

Robin responded, "Come on Irwin. Stop playing scaredy delcatty and let's go."

Irwin asked, "What if the monster's real?"

Amaris answered, "We won't know that's true. So come on Irwin, we're not leaving a fellow Pokémon."

Our trio looked around as they delved further until they stumbled upon Prim's friend Piper.

Robin cried, "Piper. Your friend is waiting for you. Are you okay?"

Piper nodded and she said in a scared tone, "Hannibal is hurt."

Hannibal was lying in a face-down position as if he collapsed.

He cried frantically as he heard a bird screech, "Run! Get out!"

Suddenly a huge black and yellow bird swooped down electrifying the ground. It was a zapdos, one of the three legendary birds.

Robin stared in shock as he saw a blur of yellow, he cried, "Amaris, you're huge!"

Amaris looked on in fright and she asked, "Boys! Are you okay?"

The lightning bird cried taking Robin's words as an insult and he turned to Amaris, "I am known as Zeus! Lightning of Justice! If you want to have Hannibal back, we shall duel on Mt. Thunder!"

Amaris stared in an overwhelming sense of worry as she watched the bird taking Hannibal. She turned to her team and she saw her team out cold, she started to scream, "Help! Someone help!"

She heard footsteps and saw a pink, feline Pokémon with a stumpy body and four short legs. On the face was a cream-colored, crescent-shaped marking. She had slit-like eyes and tufted ears with purple interiors. Her slender tail had a bulky pink section at the end, terminated by three pin-like structures with yellow ball-like tips. Her name was Luna. She was leader of a team that she named Selene after a moon guardian her mother told her of.

She was accompanied by a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turned brown at the tips of his hind paws and tail. His ovoid head featured four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in his forehead. His ears were black with brown interiors, and were flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers, he was a meowth named Badru.

Badru cried, "Mr. Gandalf! We found a trio of tired and panicked Pokémon!"

Gandalf the alakazam teleported and he said in a reassuring voice to Amaris using the move hypnosis, "We're all here."

The last thing Amaris saw before she fell asleep was her friends being taken by the meowth and charizard.

Amaris woke up in a state of panic as she found herself back in the base. She looked around and saw Gandalf.

Amaris asked, "Where are Robin and Irwin? How long was I out?"

Gandalf answered, "They're resting at their homes. You've been out for a week. I need to talk to you about something. What happened to Hannibal in the Silent Chasm?"

Amaris answered, "He was taken by a black and yellow bird named Zeus."

Gandalf muttered, "Just I feared. Zeus is one of three legendary birds and he resides in Mt. Thunder. I strongly advise to leave this to us."

Amaris cried, "But why?"

Gandalf answered, "You would end up getting yourself into a huge amount of trouble like what happened in the Silent Chasm. You were out cold for a week. so let the professionals take care of this and go about your business."

Amaris cried, "I'm the one who sent Nicholson away. I even gave Gideon something to cry about twice. I don't see why I can't go."

Gandalf retorted, "Young one. I'm afraid you're not ready, neither is your team."

Amaris answered back, "That didn't stop us from coming far."

Gandalf looked at her and said in a stern tone, "Do not tackle Zeus, he's too dangerous for you to handle."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Amaris is going to have to defy Gandalf's order in the next episode.


	10. Amaris vs Zeus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Amaris vs Zeus

Amaris was upset over what Gandalf told her, she decided to go around the town to pick up revival seeds and met Irwin and Robin, she ran over to them and she asked, "What are you guys doing here? Did they tell you the same thing?"

Robin answered, "Mom told me not to fight Zeus because I'm not strong enough."

Irwin stated, "Same with me mates. I'd rather not be barbequed by the bird that controls the lightning. I'm a water type and I wouldn't last a full minute."

Akantha cried, "I can take over your position Irwin and you can stall Gandalf for us."

Irwin asked Akantha, "How are we going to get past Gandalf, he's a bloke with 3000 IQ and disobeying his orders would get us in trouble, plus you're a grass type, Zeus can easily whip up a whirlwind or peck you off the mountain!"

Akantha retorted, "We can ask Hercules, he's been training all types of Pokemon so he can help with the weaknesses of what we're going up against."

The quartet entered the dojo and Hercules was looking into his book and he found a page about electric/flying Pokémon and he said, "Taking these Pokémon types into account, it's best you take rock and ice types."

Irwin asked, "Does the move ice beam work?"

Hercules answered, "Yes. I'll teach you, but I hope you're not going up against one of the three birds, you'd be roasted alive."

Irwin answered as he crossed his clawed fingers behind his hand, "Don't worry I'm not."

Hercules instructed, "Keep calm and blow."

Irwin took a deep breath and suddenly a small light blue beam emanated from his mouth and he saw Akantha's vine frozen.

Hercules cried, "Excellent work Irwin. Remember this move is not to taken for granted. Use it on Pokémon that are weakened by that."

Irwin said, "Yes sir."

Amaris smiled, "Brilliant. Now how are going to get past Gandalf?"

Badru cried as he introduced himself and Luna, "We can help. I'm Badru the meowth, this is my partner Luna. We can help. I can lie for you."

Robin asked, "Can we trust these guys?"

Amaris answered, "We'll have to. If we want to get passed Mr. Hocus Pocus, we have to listen to them."

Badru said, "You guys can't go without a rock type. I'm sending you my new friend, Markov."

A rock-like Pokémon known as a geodude marched over and he said, "The name's Markov. I have a specialty against electric Pokemon, now where are going to?"

Amaris answered, "To Mt. Thunder so we can save Hannibal."

Markov cried, "Are you insane?! No one dared to face off the lightning of justice! He and his brothers are Phoenix the fire of renewal, and Laufey the ice of reason are the legendary birds and they can take you down in mere seconds."

Amaris cried, "Markov we can't leave Hannibal behind."

Markov sighed in reluctantly, "I'll help you guys, but we can't tell anyone."

Gandalf cried, "Luna, Badru. I need to talk with you."

Amaris and her team fled to Mt. Thunder. The mountain had thunderstorms covering the peak, much to Irwin's anxiety.

She said, "We'll have to infiltrate it from the inside."

Irwin asked, "What if it doesn't work? Our parents will be really angrier than a kangaskan before we can explain."

Robin said in a lively tone, "Come on lighten up Irwin, at least we get to brag to the town on how we defeated Zeus."

Irwin said, "You're right. Let's show Zeus that we're not leaving without Hannibal."

The quartet entered the mountain and just as they reached a peak they came across a statue of a kangaroo like Pokémon.

Amaris asked, "What is that statue?"

Robin answered, "My dad told me that it's a checkpoint where you store anything valuable say like a ribbon or something and you want to preserve it forever, you preserve it in here."

Irwin said, "Me mum told me that statue has also been used to recover your strength for the upper parts ahead."

He turned to Markov and asked, "Just curious, what kind of moves do you have?"

Markov answered, "I have a move called rock throw so I can easily attack the enemies of lightning and fire."

Amaris asked, "Ready for the peak of the battle?"

Robin cried, "Yes. We'll be able to save Hannibal."

When the quartet reached the mountain's peak Zeus flew down and he said, "So you have come here to save the shiftry."

Irwin cried, "If you let him go now, we can leave the mountain and we won't bother you anymore."

Zeus snarled, "You are to face me in a fight. If I win, you are not to return to this mountain again. However if you win, I will let Hannibal go."

Amaris unleashed a thunder wave, but it didn't work as Zeus started with her by pecking at her Irwin cried, "Oi bird bloke over here!"

He unleashed the ice beam he was taught and the ice beam froze Zeus's beak, Zeus broke off the ice and targeted Robin for his thunder strike move. Irwin pushed him out of the way and felt electricity hurting the totodile.

Robin decided to peck Zeus in anger as Markov threw heavy rocks at the electric bird.

Irwin pulled out a reviver seed and felt energized to unleash an ice beam at Zeus.

Amaris decided to pull off a quick attack.

Zeus was getting fed up that unleashed a voltage and it knocked everyone, but Amaris and Markov out cold.

Amaris stared in shock and fear and Zeus was about to release an electrical current, he felt as if he became immobile.

It was Gandalf and the parents of Robin and Irwin.

Zeus cried, "These children have fought well so as promised Hannibal now a freed Pokémon.

Robin came to and saw Hannibal.

He cried, "Hannibal."

Hannibal was about to strike Zeus, but Zeus was preparing to take flight.

Zeus remarked before leaving the heroes, "I admire your bravery, but come back when you are older and wiser."

He flew off into the lightning infested skies to rest.

Robin walked over to his father and he spoke, "Dad, I-."

Mary stated, "You almost made me worried sick young man."

Robin said, "Mom, I'm sorry."

John retorted in a stern voice, "Let's go home, Richard."

Irwin asked Robin, "Your name's Richard?"

Robin answered, "That's my real name, though I preferred to be called Robin."

They were about to head off the mountain when Gandalf asked Amaris, "You mean that you're a human girl?"

Amaris answered bluntly, "Yes sir. I am. How do I find out more information about my life?"

Irwin cried, "There's a shaman who lives on a canyon and stares at the sun unblinking."

Gandalf stated, "That Pokémon is a xatu who goes by the name of Thoth, but for now we should get home for rest."

Later that night, Robin was pondering what Gandalf said about Amaris, but his thoughts broke once he heard his father.

John cried, "Richard!"

Robin walked to the living room where his father was.

His father was looking at him in disappointment as he said, "Richard John Blaze-wing, I'm very disappointed in you."

Robin said in a sullen, "I know dad."

John retorted, "You could have been hurt or dead. You knowingly travelled to Mt. Thunder when we warned you not to. What's worse is that you could have gotten Irwin fried."

Robin answered, "I couldn't leave Hannibal in Zeus's possession."

John answered back, "I know you mean well Robin, but that's still not an excuse to defy what your parents say. We both want what's best for you as well. I strongly advise that you don't act in hasty manner."

Robin said, "Okay. Tomorrow, I'm heading to a canyon to meet the Pokémon shaman; he'll help answer my questions on Amaris."

John retorted, "If you're going there, you need to check with Hercules on what Pokémon would be there."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Team Unity is going to have a talk with the shaman of the Pokemon world, Thoth the xatu in the next chapter.


	11. Thoth the Shaman Xatu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Thoth the Shaman Xatu

Robin was running to Amaris's house with Irwin behind him.

Irwin cried, "Are you sure that Thoth can answer Amaris's questions? Maybe he can tell us all."

Akantha asked, "Can I come too?"

Robin answered, "My dad told me that only three in a party can go."

Akantha thought of an idea and she said in optimism, "I can invite Team Selene and I can temporarily join their guild."

Amaris was looking in the map and she saw a canyon like area known as Great Canyon.

She was ready to set out and she saw Robin, Irwin, Badru, Luna, and Akantha.

Robin cried, "We're all ready to leave. I even packed some reviver seeds for emergencies."

Amaris asked, "Luna? Badru? What are you guys doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with Gandalf?"

Luna answered, "Gandalf and his team had to rescue a client. We want to know more about you."

Badru said, "Akantha volunteered to accompany us. So where's the canyon?"

Amaris answered, "It's the Great Canyon and the 12th floor is the highest."

Irwin commented, "I heard Shaman Thoth helped Lucius in his times of trouble. I'll bet you 100 Poké that bloke will answer us."

Robin stated, "Let's go to the canyon."

The six journeyed inside the canyon that was infested with noctowls, heracrosses, and dragonfly Pokémon. When they reached to the peak of the canyon, they saw a green condor-like Pokémon with long, red-and-black tipped white wings that cover most of his front. His name was Thoth. He had received a reputation amongst the Pokémon as a wise old shaman. He was staring into the sun not blinking as if the sun had a mesmerizing enchantment on the xatu.

Amaris wanted to ask without disturbing him in any way shape or form.

Amaris asked coming closer, "Sir, are you by any chance Thoth?"

The xatu didn't reply, but Robin was becoming impatient and he charged at him, but Irwin stopped him and he snapped, "You impetuous bloke! This is the Hill of the Ancients if we attack him we'll disturb the spirits and end up being cursed by them."

Thoth started to hear this and he asked, "What is all this about? Why have you come here?"

Amaris stated, "I'm here to ask you why I was turned into a pikachu. Do you have any advice?"

The shaman looked into the heavens and he saw a vision of a desolate Pokémon world and he answered, "Young pikachu, you have a journey ahead of you. However, there's a prophecy of sorts, if a human is transformed into a Pokémon, the balance of nature would be upset."

Robin stared in shock and he said, "I think we should go home now."

Gideon who was watching from afar thought of an idea that would tear the teams apart.

He muttered, "So Amaris is a human. This can work to my advantage."

The six headed home with the plaguing thought of the future crossing their minds, unaware that a dark and devastating rumor would spread and change Amaris's team's lives forever.

Robin asked, "Do you really think this will happen?"

Amaris retorted, "I'm not so sure. Let me tell you, we can ask the locals about it tomorrow."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Amaris and her team are going to ask a lot of questions. The next chapter is going to revolve around the Ninetails curse legend. I'm trying to come up with names for Gardevoir, and Ninetails. If you have any suggestions, please be sure to leave your suggestions in the review section.


	12. Legend of the Ninetales, Hecate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

The Legend of the Ninetales, Hecate

Amaris woke up and saw Robin and Irwin walking to the base.

Robin said, "Hey Amaris, we have to ask someone about a rumor being leaked."

The trio ran over to the town square and they saw Carlos talking with a bellsprout named Felix.

Felix asked, "Is it possible for the legend of the Ninetales Hecate is true?"

Carlos answered, "I doubt it. No one has ever seen Hecate."

Robin decided to butt in for curiosity's sake as he asked, "Who's Hecate?"

Carlos answered, "Listen, if you want to hear the full story of the legend I advise you visit Jonah the wishcash."

Irwin asked, "Where's he at?"

Amaris saw the sign and she answered, "Its north from here. Let's go."

Our trio walked into a stone paved road and in the pond was a dark blue, catfish-like Pokémon with a yellow underbelly. He had light blue lips that had short, thin whiskers growing from the lower lips. Long, yellow barbels grew from his cheeks, and there was a yellow marking on his forehead that resembled a W. His name was Jonah. He was considered one of the wisest elders in the town.

Jonah saw the trio and he asked, "What brings you here?"

Irwin answered, "We want to hear about the Ninetales Legend."

Jonah responded, "You came to the right place."

Jonah narrated, "There once lived a Pokémon that was a nine tailed fox named Hecate. Now, Hecate had many tails, all of them imbued with psychic powers. It was said that anyone so foolish as to touch one of her tails would be cursed for a thousand years. But there was someone so foolish as to grab one of the tails. It was a human."

Irwin asked, "What happens to that human?"

Jonah answered, "As one might expect, the human that grabbed the tail was subjected to a thousand-year curse. However, just when the curse was cast, a gardevoir named Glynda shielded the human, and sacrificed herself to absorb the curse."

Robin asked, "What happened to the human?"

Jonah answered, "You need to wait until I finish this story. Taking pity on Glynda, Hecate asked the human this..."Do you wish to save Glynda?" she asked...But the human had already abandoned Glynda and fled."

Irwin muttered, "Crickey…."

Jonah continued, "Hecate became disillusioned with the human. She made this prediction, "That human will one day be reborn as a Pokémon...And when the human becomes a Pokémon...The world's balance will be upset..."

Amaris felt a sense of concern and fear as she heard those words.

Irwin asked, "Why would Glynda shield that coward?"

Jonah answered, "She was partners with the human."

Robin cried, "Look at the sun, it's time to go."

Gideon watched from behind and started smiling in joy.

Amaris cried, "Robin, I know what you're thinking. I'll tell you what I'll cancel some of the missions and you can talk to your parents about it."

Robin said, "I'm sorry."

Amaris retorted, "Don't apologize Robin. I understand how you feel."

Later that night, Amaris started to have a dream, but it was different she saw a Pokémon that was bipedal, humanoid appearance the body resembled a flowing gown. Most of her body was white, but her hair, arms, and the underside of her gown were green. Her hair curled over her face and down the sides of her head. Behind her red eyes were short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It was Glynda the gardevoir from the story.

Amaris asked, "Are you Glynda?"

The gardevoir answered, "Yes and I am…."

Amaris cried, "Wait! Don't leave."

She woke up and she saw Robin and Irwin who were panicking, "AMARIS! WAKE UP!"

Amaris asked, "What's wrong?"

Irwin answered, "Gideon's in town. He's called every Pokémon."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Team Unity is going to the square. What news does Gideon bring? The next chapter will reveal the shocking revelation.


	13. Team Unity are fugitives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Team Unity become fugitives

Our trio entered the town and a crowd was gathered by Gideon.

Robin asked, "What is the Joker wannabe up to?"

The crowd turned to Robin and Gideon said, "I saw with my own eyes Thoth talking about a human that turned into a Pokémon would upset the balance. That human is Amaris."

Carlos asked, "What do we do?"

Gideon replied, "Get rid of her."

Robin snapped, "You're a liar Gideon! I know Amaris is a kind pikachu that rescued me after you kidnapped me."

Carlos punched Robin and snarled, "How do you know that? You are blinded by a lie. Now step aside."

Robin had tears in his eyes as he retorted, "No."

Gideon said, "Then you betrayed us all. Get rid of them!"

Irwin cried, "Crikey! Let's run like the wind!"

The trio ran back home.

Robin asked, "Why didn't you say anything Amaris?"

Amaris answered, "I'm not sure whether I'm guilty or not. I had a dream about Glynda the Gardevoir."

Irwin stated, "Wow."

Gandalf and his team walked over to the three with Badru, Luna, and Akantha.

Gandalf stated, "I saw what happened. I'm here to tell you that every rescue team will hunt you and anyone affiliated with you Amaris."

Robin asked, "What must we do?"

Gandalf answered, "Run and find the truth."

Robin felt tears welding in his eyes and he asked, "What about our parents?"

Irwin's and Robin's parents walked over to the trio.

John said, "Don't worry about us. We have a hiding spot for us and supporters of Amaris."

Amaris cried, "Mr. and Mrs. Blaze-wing. You believe we're not bad?"

Mary responded, "Yes. You did save my son with Irwin."

John said to Robin, "I'm proud of you Richard for having the courage to stand up for yourself and your team."

Irwin's mother asked, "Irwin is this Amaris that you've been telling me about?"

Irwin answered, "Yes. She's helped me to lighten up a bit."

He felt tears in his eyes and Irwin's father stated, "Oi. Don't worry about me or mum. We'll be with the Blaze-wings in hiding until you guys come back."

Irwin asked "What if you guys get caught by the mobs?"

Mary cried, "Don't worry Irwin. We can hold our own, though we may be different in terms of types, but we have one common goal and that's to protect our boys."

Gandalf said, "You children must leave tonight and do not wake any Pokémon up."

Akantha said, "I'll go with you."

Robin stated, "You'll stay with my parents."

Akantha snapped, "That attitude didn't stop me from going to Shaman Thoth. Why will it stop me now?"

Irwin stated, "There are places that are hotter than the sun, plus there are cold temperatures that will freeze you rock solid."

Akantha retorted, "That sounds fun."

Badru and Luna cried, "We're coming to."

Noah and Martin crawled to the team as they said, "We too believe in you. You saved our necks maybe you'll find out something on yourselves."

Amaris felt tears welding in her eyes as she said, "Thank you so much."

A pelliper named Nigel swooped down and it had a message.

It read, "Amaris, I never believed that you would be bad or cowardly. Until you find out the truth I'll be holding your mail."

Amaris made sure she had everything ready and she said, "You guys ready?"

Akantha cried, "Yes."

Badru cried, "We'll find the Ninetales, Hecate and find out the truth."

Amaris and her team started to run as fugitives to hopefully find out who she really was.

 **Author's notes:** Amaris's Journey of self-discovery has only just begun. In the next chapter she'll meet Phoenix the Fire of Renewal


	14. Amaris and the Fire of Renewal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Amaris and the Fire of Renewal

Robin saw a cave and he cried, "Into Lapis Cave!"

The six Pokémon ran into the cave that was as blue as the dark night skies. They wandered around the cavern's winding paths until they entered into a crossroad.

Amaris cried, "Half of you will cover the left, me and my team will go right."

Irwin exclaimed, "No way! We can't split up; if we do that we can our butts handed to us on a plate!"

Robin said in concern, "He's right Amaris. We need to stick together because we're stronger in numbers."

Badru started scouting ahead and he found a hole leading to daylight.

He cried, "Hey guys! I found the exit!"

The other five ran to the hole and they saw a mountain covered in lava.

Irwin cried, "Crikey! We're doomed! Not one of us can survive through that heat!"

Robin said, "I'm a fire type, but it's becoming even too hot for me to handle."

Badru heard a mob screaming, "Destroy Amaris!"

Badru cried, "Let's go inside!"

Our six heroes entered into the volcano's caverns and started traversing higher into the mountain and they came across a kangaskahn statue and decided to rest for the night.

 _ **(Robin's dream)**_

 _ **Robin started wandering around and saw himself as a human as he was climbing onto a trapeze platform and saw a man and woman falling to their dooms and in a split second he saw the two as blazekins and he cried, "MOM! DAD!" but the words that came out were, "MAMI! TATI!"**_

 ** _Robin felt the platform fading into nothingness and he fell into darkness only to see a Caucasian man with a lean face and high cheekbones, hair as black as shadiness of his character, he had a small gap between his incisors, as he liked to chew on toothpicks thus making that gap. He was dressed a dark blue suit with a white shirt and red tie, and a wide rimmed black fedora._**

 ** _The man fired the gun as he laughed hysterically and Robin let out a blood curdling scream of pain as the bullet penetrated his small body and the last thing he saw in his reflection was a boy of ten with black hair and one dark blue eye, the other blue eye covered in a domino mask. He was dressed in a red bulletproof vest that had green sleeves. A black and yellow cape wrapped around his shoulders like the wings of a bird and the boy's blue eyes became glassy finalizing his death._**

 _ **(End of dream)**_

Robin woke up with sweat that was on his feathered face. He started crying, "I'm so sorry."

Amaris could not sleep and she saw Robin crying, she walked over to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Robin muttered, "What if mom and dad end up dead?"

Amaris answered, "Robin it was probably a nightmare you had, now we need to get off of this mountain and find Hecate."

Our six reached to the top and just as they were about to run they were stopped by a yellow bird with a long orange beak wreathed in flames.

The bird boomed, "You come to my mountain?! I am Phoenix the Fire of Renewal and if you don't get off my mountain, I'll make sure that you burn by my wrath!"

Amaris cried, "We're trying to, please let us pass!"

Phoenix snapped, "I hear the mountain's cry now prepare for battle."

Robin cried, "I faced enemies like you before!" He tried to use his ember, but to no avail as Phoenix used agility.

Irwin cried, "Oi! Flame Chicken! Try to face my water gun!"

He shot water from his mouth causing damage to the legendary bird.

Irwin spat an ice beam and he cried, "Looks like you're frozen!"

Phoenix broke free and he snarled, "You'll burn for this!"

Irwin ended up having flame on his tail as he cried as he rolled to put the fire down, "CRIKEY! Badru! Luna! Attack!"

Badru and Luna used their fury swipe attack, but they missed as they almost fell in the lava and Amaris unleashed a thunder wave paralyze him.

Amaris wanted to finish him off, but she threw an Oran berry at Irwin and cried, "Your shot for glory!"

Irwin ate the berry and cried, "Water gun!" as Phoenix fired his flame and the two started to spark simultaneously and the water became stronger and it extinguished the flames on Phoenix.

Phoenix fainted, but got up and just as he was about to fire he started to see Amaris, Robin and Irwin together.

He cried, "You three are the same trio that defeated my brother. What are you doing here?"

Irwin answered, "We came here to find Hecate in hopes to find out the real cause of the disasters. Please let us pass! We'll return when we're older and wiser."

Phoenix looked into Irwin's eyes and he said in a solemn voice, "Very well. Hecate lives in the legendary Mt. Freeze. Be warned the road leads to the frozen forest where my brother Laufey lives. Yet due to these calamities he has become as cold as the ice he wields."

Robin said, "Thank you."

The six got off the mountain and Robin said, "We may have come far I think we've outran every rescue team."

Amaris said, "There's Team ACT lead by Gandalf and it's highly likely they're gaining on us."

Irwin complained, "Ah crikey. I thought we'd rest here for a moment."

Akantha said, "By nightfall, we'll probably get caught. We need to reach the frozen forest."

 **Author's Notes: Looks like the heroes have more steps to go. Will they find Hecate? Tune in next chapter.**


End file.
